


Creatures of opposite sides

by ShunihoEiyuutan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunihoEiyuutan/pseuds/ShunihoEiyuutan
Summary: This is a story of mystery, fantasy, violence, opposing sides, and romeo and juliet type love. You may think “oh that’s so cliché, but this isn't some “I love him but he's the enemy” kind of romance but the term is well placed. It’s about different sides of a mythical creature rivalry. The girl falls for, not a male but a female, that is the opposite of what she is. Though she has yet to know how the other girl feels about her, she is quite smitten by the women whether she's the enemy or not.





	Creatures of opposite sides

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little short. This is my first time posting. I hope its good I'm a little nercous posting this. If i made a mistake in spelling or grammar or word placement please tell me. Thanks for reading.

Angela Ziegler, an aspiring, newly renowned, all-round doctor, lives in a 1 bedroom apartment. The apartment building was a 1 or 2 mile walk to and from the hospital she worked at. Her apartment was well decorated inside. Walls painted a pale yellow. Silver-white curtains hang over her windows. Her kitchen was small but good enough for her. It had plenty of counter space. The fridge was newly replaced stainless steel fridge and had those ice and water dispensers. The stove was also replaced since the last had stopped work, totally not her fault or anything. It was replaced with an electric stove with easy to read and understand knob markings. There wasn't room for a table so she put 2 bar stools at the bar type counter the was vertically across from the stove. The counter was smooth granite with scuff resident coating. The cabinets are a soft yellowish brown with a soft caramel coating. The sink, stainless steel duel sink, was about a 2 feet of counter away from the stove, and under that 2 feet of counter lay a stainless steel dishwasher. Her cabinets are mostly filled with unused dishes. Her fridge was filled with unhealthy and old takeout food. She never has time to make food she tells herself, but it's only an excuse since the last time she tried to cook required a stove replacement. Her bedroom has a nice queen bed with silk sheets and finely stitched comforter, a large dresser with a mirror on top of it, a large walk in closet with lots of doctor coats and a few sexy attires, a nightstand on each side of the bed both with a lamp. Her living room, which was right when you walk in the door and near the open kitchen, had a swayed blue couch. Angela though it made the room pop but her only friend thinks it doesn't fit well but she doesn't mind. The floor was oak colored hardwood. There was a small oval rug in the middle of the room with a gray colored glass coffee table on it. A large wooden tv stand with a 50 inch tv on it. The bathroom had a bathtub with a shower in it the sink, which seemed big enough for 2, had a mirror hanging above it and was smooth granite the spigot was stainless steel. The tub was pale marble smooth but not slippery. The shower had cubbies for hair products and such. Angela loved the strawberry scented ones. Her work keeps her busy so she really doesn't need all the things she has or the large apartment, but she likes having free roam in her lovely apartment. 

Angela was on her way home from a long day of tending to patients, dealing with furious parents and loved ones, hiding her nonhuman abilities, and lack of sleep, when she decided she was gonna relax at a bar or club whichever she could find close to her apartment. Lucky for her there was one about a block away from her home, “How have I never noticed this place before?” she asked herself. She walked into the bar. She was surprised to see a tall woman bartender. The bartender addressed her, “Are you new here I’ve never seen you in here.” She had a decently strong french accent but not so much you couldn't understand her. Angela looked around noticing a dj, lots of women surrounding the dj, few frat boys hanging out in the corning ogling some girls that seemed disinterested in them, a few other groups of girls and boys, then back to the bartender, “I have never been in here before even though I live close by.”

The bartender poured her a club soda, “I’ll give you this on the house to welcome you. If you want something stronger you’ll have to pay… I’m Amélie and I am the owner of this lovely bar.” Angela gladly took a sip of the club soda and replied, “Thank you, I’m Angela it is nice to meet you.” She held her hand out and Amélie took it and shook her hand. Their greeting was cut short when a pack of wolves, well to Angela at least they smelled like wolves, stormed into the bar. Judging by the bartender's face they were regulars. They all sat in the far dark corner, well all except two. The one had gone to the far side of the bar and the bartender walked over to take his order meanwhile the other had made her way over to Angela and sat next to her asking, “Is this seat taken?” Even though she already sat down. 

Angela just kind of stared at the woman for a little too long of a moment, “Umm sure I don’t see anyone else sitting there anyway.” “Smooth Angela,” she thought to herself. The other woman was tone skin and had a unique tattoo under her right eye, which Angela couldn't help but stare at.

The other woman cleared her throat, probably to get Angela’s attention, which it work she snapped out of her trance, “So you’re new to this place?” Angela felt she was gonna hear that line a lot, “Yus, I never noticed it was here,” Angela replied as she took another sip of her soda. The other woman scratched her chin as if she were thinking, “Well if you ever need a liquor recommendation I can always ask one of my friends to help so feel free to ask. I myself am not much of a drinker, but Amélie makes a mean sunrise.” Angela lightly giggles at the seemingly nervous banter, “Thank you umm??” Surprised the other woman continues the question with her answer, “Fareeha, my names Fareeha.” Fareeha smiled and waited for Angela to introduce herself. “I’m Angela, it is nice to meet you Fareeha,” Angela smiled in reply. 

As the night went on Angela had completely forgotten that she had an early shift. Instead of thinking about that she continued her conversation with Fareeha. They talked about their favorite food Fareeha liked sweets Angela liked spicy, favorite colors Fareeha liked blue of all shades Angela liked shades of yellow and swayed blue, favorite music Fareeha liked rock Angela said she didn't listen to much music to which Fareeha replied, “Oh that won’t do, we need to get you a playlist of the best.” And Angela gladly accepted the obvious excuse to talk with Fareeha more no matter the subject.

As time went on Angela finally looked at her watch and cursed in german. “It’s getting late I should get going,” Angela said with disappointment. Fareeha looked at her, “Oh.. Well umm.. It was great meeting you and talking to you.” You could hear the sadness in her voice as she slowly spoke. “Don't forget you promised to show me some “playlists of the greatest,” Angela air quoted the line Fareeha had said earlier in their conversation. “Well I’ll get my playlist together and maybe I could call you when I do?” Fareeha eagerly asked. Angela giggled at the blush that had creeped up Fareeha’s face. “Of course. How else would you reach me?” Angela replied as she got a pen from the bartender and wrote her number on a napkin. Fareeha smiled and scratched the side of her cheek nervously, “I could always just search all around till I found you. It’d probably be pretty worth it.” Angela handed her the napkin with one hand while the other was on her face to hide the blush that was all over her face. 

Fareeha happily took the napkin, “I’ll be sure to call.” She smiled. Angela then stood up and grabbed her purse putting a 10 on the bar, “I’d hope so. It was great talking to you Miss Fareeha.” Fareeha stood up as well, “Likewise Doctor Angela Ziegler.” She snickered. Angela surprised was about to ask how she knew till she realized she was still wearing her lab coat and name tag, “Oh right I forgot I was still wearing my name tag. Well Fareeha I’ll be seeing you,” she smile, winked and then left leaving Fareeha there stirring the emotions that she was currently enjoying. After a few moment burning the hot doctors wink into her brain she reluctantly went over to her friends who started whistling the marriage song and howling about her “getting them digits” as they say.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end of this chapter YAY! Thank you!!!!! I'm kind of a slow writer so if you want more please be patient I will keep this up with support. Again thank you!!


End file.
